


What happened last night?

by Vepaida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vepaida/pseuds/Vepaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up with no memory of the night before and a naked mercenary in his bed.<br/>What the fuck happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened last night?

Peter woke up because something felt wrong.  
Very, very wrong.  
He opened his eyes, but couldn’t t detect the origin of what made him uncomfortable.  
Everything seemed normal from his desk lamp, to the arms around his waist.  
WAIT WHAT?!  
He jerked upwards and stared at the other person lying with him.  
It was Deadpool.  
And apart from his mask he was naked.  
Desperately Peter tried to recall what had happened the night before, but he couldn’t remember anything.  
The figure next to him moved and he almost fell out of the bed when Wade said:  
“Mornin~ Baby Boy”  
“D-Deadpool, what are you doing here? W-HY ARE YOU IN MY BED?  
What the fuck happened last night?”  
For a split second the other man seemed confused, though it wasn't really visible under his mask.  
The grin, however, that appeared afterwards stretched from ear to ear.  
“Oh? Don't you remember? Was I that amazing?”  
That was the final straw.  
Face redder than his suit, Spiderman jumped out of the bed with a speed that would’ve made Quicksilver jealous and noticed to his terror, that apart from his boxers, he also wasn’t wearing anything.  
Deadpool sat up, smirking and suspiciously eyeing him.  
“You really don’t remember?  
Not a thing that happened yesterday?”  
The boy shook his head, then he groaned.  
“Only that I have a bad headache.”  
He looked around and found a bottle of water.  
While he tried to open it without any success he started rambling to hide his embarrassment about the whole situation.  
“The last thing I remember is chasing a burglar, then everything went black.  
How do you even know where I live?  
And my secret identity!?  
Wait, did you even know who I am?  
Did I just out myself?  
I always put so much effort in keeping it secret.  
Ugh, why won't this damned thing open!?  
I mean it's just a bottle of water, it shouldn’t be hard to open, especially with my powers. I just-”  
He was abruptly cut off by Wade putting his hand over Peter’s face and whispering.  
“Stop talking. That's my job. Also...”  
He took the bottle out of the flabbergasted boy’s hand  
“This bottle is already open.”  
Grinning, he took a huge sip before giving it back.  
“Now have you seen my pants sweet cheeks? You were very eager to rip them off of me last night”  
Peter, who was drinking from the bottle, almost choked and Wade laughed.  
“You should get drunk more often! Makes you more curious and clingy than I could ever be.”  
Awkwardly the other man stared at him before asking once again, almost sounding afraid:  
“Wade… What happened last night?”  
The mercenary grinned, clearly visible under his mask and started gesturing:  
“Hehe, glad you asked! Short story: I found you, getting drunk in a bar and decided to join you. After half an hour or something, we got to the subject of sex between men. No idea how we got there, but who am I to complain? You were really interested and even asked me how-”  
Peter coughed loudly.  
“That’s enough. How did we end up here? What happened?”  
Wade stayed quiet for a moment and the silence was making Peter visibly uncomfortable.  
The seconds that passed until he finally spoke up felt like hours to the boy.  
“You asked me to show you how it’s done, how it feels to do it with a man. At first I declined, ‘cause I don’t like taking advantage of drunk people for things like this. But you started begging and… ”  
Peter could almost feel the merc smirking through his mask.  
“And how could I not accept an invitation from such a pretty young boy like yourself ~?”  
What should he answer to that?  
He stared at the other man for a moment before groaning loudly and letting himself fall onto the floor.  
“You okay baby boy? ”  
The answer Peter mumbled was so muffled not even he knew what he had tried to answer. “Actually, ” he heard Deadpool snickering “You were really aggressive yesterday. I bet a lot braver than you'd ever be while sober.”  
Peter only glared at him.  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
Still giggling the man answered: “It means that I highly doubt you would be able to do things like this when you aren't drunk.  
He smiled, obviously belittling Peter.  
Wade definitely was trying to trick him into doing whatever it was they did yesterday.  
Don't do it, it's exactly what he wants, he thought to himself, but because Spiderman was a stubborn idiot he couldn't refuse a challenge.  
While he was still debating whether to act or not, he bit his lip until he could taste blood.  
Given that the other man sounded a bit worried:  
"Are you okay, Pete- umpf”  
Peter had made his decision and with a quick, swift movement he shoved the other man onto the bed and pinned him down.  
But Deadpool's mask was still in the way.  
Pulling it up a bit, he revealed the mercenary's face and had to stop for a moment.  
He had been told in the past that Wade wasn't exactly pretty because of the cancer and he had already seen the rest of his disfigured body, though seeing it up this close was different. Still, he wouldn't back down now.  
Closing the space between his own and the quite surprised looking man's face, he roughly clashed their lips together.  
It only took seconds for Wade to start kissing back.  
His lips felt chapped and weird on Peter’s own, but at the same time somehow soft.  
When he turned away to breathe, he heard Deadpool cackling.  
“What an interesting turn of events. Not as good as yesterday, but definitely interesting”  
Peter was completely in the merc’s control and that made him angry.  
He would show that idiot, what he could do.  
He kissed him again, more passionately than before, using the first change he got to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth.  
As their tongues fought for dominance Peter’s thoughts started to wander.  
Fuck Deadpool.  
Fuck his stubbornness.  
Fuck the fact that he actually liked kissing him.  
Wade’s hand grabbed his ass and Peter escaped a moan.  
He felt the merc snickering into his mouth and it pissed him off.  
So, he made out even more violently with him.  
Shit.  
He was getting hard.  
Deadpool also noticed and softly pressed the boy away.  
Breathing heavily, Peter glared at him.  
“What?”  
Why did he stop? Wasn’t this what he wanted?  
“You’re hard for me.”  
“No shit,” he hissed, annoyed.  
“What do you want, Wade?”  
Deadpool frowned.  
“This isn’t about what I want, baby boy. Do you really want this?”  
Peter was dumbstruck.  
Had he just been asked for his consent?  
Did he really just hear Wade more or less asking for him to say that he wasn’t doing this because his stubbornness made manipulating him easy?  
He had expected the mercenary to say something along the lines of  
“I want to make you scream my name”  
Or  
“I want you to do it yourself while I watch”  
Not this.  
Apparently Deadpool was more of a gentleman than he initially thought.  
Upon watching the confusion on Peter’s face he spoke up again.  
“To answer your question though…  
I want to hear you breathlessly whispering my name while I fuck you senseless”  
Whoop, there it was.  
To his own surprise Peter only smiled and retorted:  
“And I want you to shut up. But we can’t have everything, can we?”  
Not waiting for the merc to reply he pinned him down once again and started planting kisses from the other’s mouth to his stomach.  
Wade shivered under the touch and visibly suppressed moans.  
The ghostly touch of Peter’s lips on his skin alone almost sent him over the edge.  
Before that could happen, he briskly cupped the others face, pulled him up again and continued making out, touching the other’s lips with his tongue, until Peter let him in..  
Seconds turned to minutes and the two men completely lost track of time and reality itself.  
After god knows how long they just cuddled on the bed together, exhausted, but content.  
The silence between them was comfortable until Wade mumbled something under his breath.  
He repeated it a bit louder after the man in his arms didn’t replied.  
“Hey Petey?” His voice was quiet, calm even and Peter got slightly worried. Deadpool wasn’t serious often. He hummed a noise of acknowledgement, too comfortable to really talk.  
“I need to tell you something. You won’t like it probably, but please try to not be angry, okay?”  
Confusion joined the worry in Peter’s mind. The merc sounded almost scared. Slowly he lifted his head, turned a bit and stared into Wade’s face.  
“What is it?” he asked, trying to sound as relaxed as possible, while his thought’s already went crazy with what he was possibly about to hear.  
Wade shifted uncomfortably before answering with an apologetic smirk:  
“I tricked you. You didn’t get drunk and got it on with me yesterday. I found you knocked out in an alley and thought I’d bring you home before something happened. To make sure you were okay, I stayed the night. When you woke up and couldn’t remember anything I wanted to joke around a bit, but I didn’t expect anything to end up like this.  
So, I guess what I’m trying to say is…”  
He took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry and hope this doesn’t change anything about today?”  
He averted his eyes from Peter’s face. Sure, he loved to joke around, but secretly he genuinely cared about the boy and the way this morning had played out still seemed like a dream to him. He didn’t want to destroy that, but he knew he had to be honest.  
Oh, just please let Peter understand, he thought.  
As the silence between the two men grew, his hope faded.  
Sighing again, he moved to get of the bed, just as hand grabbed his wrist and he was pulled backward until Peter’s face was in his view again.  
Peter looked flustered and mad, intently staring at Wade before closing the space between them, kissing him, softly this time, not like before.  
It felt like heaven.  
“You’re an asshole Wade”, he mumbled against the merc’s lips.  
“Yes, but I’m your asshole”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted middle of last week, but me and my editor/translator/friend Raevik didn't get off our lazy butts and did it QAQ.  
> SORRY!  
> This was written with the Partner A wakes up with B in their bed and having no memory of last night cliche.  
> I was contemplating making it smut...but I just couldn't get myself to do it ...  
> Maybe in the future...hehe >.>  
> Anyhows I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
